Setan Penggoda
by Nalle.lee
Summary: Berawal dari kesalahpahaman, berujung –ehem- CHAPTER1 Dia itu setan penggoda. Intinya, sekali kau jatuh ketangannya, akan sangat-sangat susah untuk lepas darinya Hmm.. anggap saja dia itu berbahaya. Naughty!Min Pervert!Kyu *KYUMIN* YAOI :D Warning: Mesum! Nakal! Bahasa explicit! Typo dll


Title: Setan Penggoda

Rated: M :D

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya. Dan tokohnya.. err.. punya saya juga deh! :D #plak

Warning : Yaoi, mesum, typo bertebaran, gaya bahasa suka-suka gue, alur kecepetan, dll

Summary: Dia itu setan penggoda. Intinya, sekali kau jatuh ketangannya, akan sangat-sangat susah untuk lepas darinya| Hmm.. anggap saja dia itu berbahaya.

ENJOY! ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ya! Donghae hyung! Untuk apa kau mengajakku berenang ke sini hah?"

"Aish! Kau ini berisik sekali Kyu! Diam sedikit kenapa!?"

Hari ini tepat minggu ke 2 di musim panas. Dua sepupu jauh Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun malah memutuskan pergi ke kolam renang terbuka di pinggir kota.

Sungguh membosankan! Apalah enaknya pergi ke kolam renang di pinggir kota? Tempatnya sepi, panas pula!

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik kita ke waterboom saja daripada ke sini. Kolam renang butut gini apa enaknya didatengin hyung!" protes Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aish, berisik kau ini! Kan sudah kubilang, aku ke sini sengaja mau ketemu seseorang yang special. Kau sendiri yang bilang mau ikut! Jadi jangan banyak protes!"

"Salahmu sendiri hyung! Gak bilang dengan jelas kolam renang yang mana! Padahal kukira mau ke kolam renang yang baru dibuka atau yang ada di waterboom! Kan di sana banyak yeoja seksinya hyung."

Donghae yang udah bosen ngedenger protes Kyuhyun cuma ber 'hn' ria._ 'Terserah apa kata lo deh.'_ Batin Donghae gak peduli.

Yaaa, salah lo juga sih Kyu! Udah tau Donghae itu homo, gay. Pastilah tujuannya jauh dari yang namanya 'yeoja'.

Yup, Lee Donghae adalah seorang gay udah jadi rahasia umum. Semua orang udah tau Donghae itu suka sama makhluk tak berpayudara, makhluk ber'anu' yang suka nyembul, makhluk ber twin-ball, intinya; Donghae suka namja!

Sedangkan Kyuhyun. Well, dia masih suka yeoja. Apalagi yeoja cantik, mulus, plus berdada besar. Biasalah cowok, doyan yang gunung kembarnya gede.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi tidur di pinggir kolam renang, lumayan buat ngadem.

Kyuhyun terduduk, manyun. Bosan, gak ada noona seksi di sekitarnya, yang ada cuma beberapa keluarga kecil, bapak-bapak gembul lagi ngajarin anaknya berenang, dan beberapa anak kecil yang lagi main di pinggir kolam.

Donghae sendiri lagi celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Atau tepatnya seseorang.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan bilang sekarang setelah kau mengaku gay, kau juga mau mengaku phedopile huh?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Donghae yang mendengar omongan nyablak Kyuhyun langsung menciumkan bogem mentah kekepala namja berambut semi ikal itu. "Ya! Kau mau ku hajar Kyu. Diam saja kenapa!?"

"Hh.. Coba hyung liat di sekitar sini, gak ada makhluk selain anak-anak, ibu-ibu atau bapak-bapak. Atau mungkin, hyung lagi seneng sama yang tua-tua, jadi sekarang posisinya hyung itu uk-"

Donghae lagi-lagi menyiumkan bogem mentahnya ke kepala Kyuhyun sebelum namja yang dijuluki 'evil' itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang membuat Kyu langsung mengaduh-aduh. "Just shut up your fucking mouth, or I'm gonna kill you, Cho Kyuhyun." Ancam Donghae tak lupa mendeathglare Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya diam. Donghae lagi sensi, gak bisa diajak becanda. Mending Kyuhyun diem daripada dapat bogem mentah lagi.

Donghae terus-terusan celingak-celinguk bikin Kyuhyun bosen. Bingung dia mau ngapain. Secara kolam renang penuh anak-anak gini, siapa yang mau di goda coba?

Sampai tiba-tiba, "Donghae-ssi!" teriak sebuah suara.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung mengarahkan kepala ke arah sumber suara.

Ternyata itu adalah suara seorang namja yang –bagi Kyuhyun- keliatan kurus kering kayak ikan teri.

"Maaf aku tadi baru dari kolam renang situ," ucapnya menunjuk ke arah kolam renang yang paling banyak anak-anaknya. "Anak-anak udah pada nungguin donghae-ssi loh. Katanya mereka-"

"Sssht," ucap Donghae menutup mulut namja di depannya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Hyukkie, jangan terlalu formal, untuk namja manis sepertimu panggil Hae saja." Sambung Donghae menggombal.

Kyuhyun yang jadi saksi bisu Donghae dan namja bernama 'Hyukkie' itu cuma bisa memegang perutnya, menahan diri supaya gak ketawa. _'Please deh, najis banget gombalan lo Hae.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Hyukkie yang bernama asli Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil eunhyuk itu cuma bisa berblushing ria, soalnya dia tau Kyuhyun lagi nahan ketawa. Sedangkan Donghae gak peduli. Dia langsung ngerangkul pinggang ramping Eunhyuk. "Jadi Hyukkie, bisa kita mulai latihannya?" tanya Donghae sok berwibawa.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan di pinggangnya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Donghae dan membawanya ke arah kolam renang yang ditunjuknya tadi. "Kajja Hae!" ucap Eunhyuk bersemangat.

Donghae sendiri cuma senyam-senyum mesum ngeliat calon ukenya itu.

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa aku ditinggal!" protes Kyuhyun tiba-tiba karena baru nyadar ditinggal Donghae sendirian. "Brengsek!" gerutunya lagi sembari sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Kyuhyun akhirnya termangu. Dia mau pulang, tapi gak tau gimana. Secara kunci mobil di pegang Donghae. Mau naik kendaraan umum, dia gak bawa dompet. Terus mau nelepon taksi, hapenya ada, tapi pulsanya habis.

Terpaksalah anak evil itu berdiam diri. Menenggelamkan diri dalam lamunan yang udah melalang buana.

* * *

"Hey, kamu temennya cowok yang tadi?"

Sebuah suara lembut mendayu menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh ke tempat duduk yang tadi di duduki Donghae dan mendapati seorang yeoja super manis berkaus T-shirt longgar yang lagi memberikan kaleng minuman dingin ke arahnya.

"Hmm, gomawo." Kata Kyuhyun mengambil minuman itu. "Ani, aku majikannya, dia supirku." Jawab Kyuhyun ngasal. Balas dendam dikit gak masalah kan?

"Ooh. Hahaha, berarti Hyukkie ketipu dong." Ucap si yeoja manis di samping Kyuhyun. "Kata Hyukkie namja itu ngakunya anak kuliahan." Sambung si yeoja manis itu sembari menyeruput minuman kalengnya. "Ah iya, Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapsumnida."

"Hm, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Nice to meet you too." Balas Kyuhyun sok bule. Yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu pun terkekeh kecil.

Kyuhyun mulai ngeluarin aura sok kerennya. _'Lumayan juga ni yeoja. Meskipun dadanya kecil, tapi mukanya manis, imut, plus cantik. Mana kulitnya mulus lagi. Dan oh GOD, liat deh pahanya, mantep banget.'_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil menilik Sungmin melalui ekor matanya. "Hmm.. dia siapa? Terus kamu siapanya dia?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk ke Eunhyuk.

"Oh, itu? Kamu gak tau namanya? Dia Lee Hyukjae. Aku kakaknya."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Soalnya muka mereka berdua lumayan beda. Trus badannya juga, kalau si Eunhyuk kurus kering, Sungmin badannya montok, asoy deh pokoknya.

"Kami saudara tiri." Sambungnya tiba-tiba seakan menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Kyuhyun.

"Ooh.. hmm, kamu kuliah atau kerja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, sedikit basa-basi tentunya. Sekalian pedekate.

Sungmin terkekeh lagi. "Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Sungmin kemudian memutar badannya 90 derajat menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih –sok- memandang ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun pun ikut-ikutan memutar badan, jadi mereka sekarang hadap-hadapan.

'_Oh God. Makin deket diliat, dia makin keliatan sempurna_.' Pikir Kyuhyun. '_Nih yeoja mana enak banget lagi duduk sambil ngangkang, gue sodok baru tau rasa lo." _Batin kyuhyun mesum_._ "Enggak, cuma mau tau aja."

"Aku udah kerja. Aku guru di SD deket sini, terus.." Sungmin menunjuk jauh ke arah anak-anak di sekitar kolam renang dimana Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada, "mereka itu murid-murid aku." Sambungnya lagi.

"Oh.. Berarti Sungmin noona udah biasa kesini ya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun hampir memuncratkan minuman kaleng yang lagi berada tepat di mulutnya.

Sungmin terkekeh lagi.

Sembari menggigit bibirnya, yeoja bertubuh montok itu menoel-noelkan jari telunjuknya di udara secara seduktif. Kyuhyun langsung bergetar ngeliat makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi di depannya itu. "M-Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan hasratnya.

Sungmin yang udah gak tahan pingin ngegodain namja bermarga Cho itu langsung mengarahkan wajahnya tepat di telinga kiri Kyuhyun.

Ya, tepat di telinga kiri Kyuhyun Sungmin menghembuskan nafas, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar dan langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya menutupi sesuatu yang sudah menyembul di bawah sana.

"Kyu.. gak usah panggil aku noona yah.." ucap Sungmin menggoda dengan tambahan huruf 'h' panjang dibelakang kata 'ya', sehingga terdengar sedikit –ehem- mendesah.

"Trus Kyu, jangan kira aku nggak tau kalau kamu dari tadi merhatiin paha aku, dan..." Sungmin terkekeh lagi kemudian membelai bagian penis Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup celana renang ketatnya, "jangan pikir aku nggak tau kalau kamu tersiksa di bagian ini..."

'_SHIT!'_ umpat Kyuhyun. Pingin rasanya dia langsung menerjang yeoja penggoda di hadapannya itu. Dan sumpah demi apapun, jari-jari indah Sungmin sungguh sangat lihai memainkan 'anu' Kyuhyun.

"Nghh..." desah Kyuhyun tertahan.

Sungmin meniup dan sedikit menjilat daun telinga Kyuhyun dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari 'zona berbahaya' milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat sedikit terengah-engah menahan hasrat. Mukanya sedikit merah dan terlihat agak memelas untuk di 'selesaikan'.

'_Gila ni yeoja. Menggoda iman banget.'_ Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Oke, jadi tepat detik ini, saat ini juga, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memiliki makhluk penggoda itu.

Sungmin sendiri lagi tersenyum sangat manis, "Dan satu hal lagi, Tuan Cho.. sebenarnya aku itu-"

"S___seosangnim_, ambilin Joongie ban di situ dong!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar sebuah suara meneriakkan perintah secara tiba-tiba ke arah Sungmin. "S_seosangnim_ ambilin ban lagi dong.. bannya Joongie di ambil Yocchun!" teriaknya lagi.

Rupanya suara itu berasal dari salah satu murid Sungmin yang lagi bertengger di pinggir kolam renang.

Sungmin dengan sigap mengambilkan ban di dekat tempat mereka berada sekarang. Kemudian berjalan ke arah pinggir kolam tempat si anak bernama 'Joongie' itu berada.

Kyuhyun dengan setia mengikuti kemana arah Sungmin pergi.

Dan lebih setia lagi ketika melihat Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk memberikan ban di tangannya. Ketika Sungmin membungkuk, T-shirt kebesaran Sungmin ikut merosot yang membuat Kyuhyun yang berada tepat tak jauh di belakang Sungmin dapat dengan jelas melihat underwear Sungmin, terutama bongkahan kembar yang tercetak jelas karena celananya yang ketat

WOW. Lihat itu, pantatnya montok ya Kyu?

'_Oh tuhan. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk meremas pantat berisi itu... "_

Kemudian entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja, Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya sebentar

"_...berikan aku untuk menikmati kekenyalannya.._

_.. dan.."_

lalu Sungmin pun jongkok, kemudian tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

'_W-wait! Apa itu tadi?! Apa itu yang mengantung di tengah-tengah?!'_

* * *

"M-MWO?! Jadi Lee Sungmin itu namja?!"

Suara Kyuhyun yang terkaget di dalam mobil sungguh memekakkan telinga Donghae.

Sekarang sudah jam empat lewat, mereka harus segera pulang karena mereka minta izin pergi cuma sampai jam 5. Yah, hitung-hitung waktu perjalanan mungkin mereka bakal sampai sebelum waktu yang udah ditentukan.

"Aish, kau ini! Dimana-mana berisik!" protes Donghae ke Kyuhyun. "Iya. Setauku Hyukkie memang punya saudara tiri. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia itu wali kelas di SD dekat kolam renang yang tadi kita datangi itu." Jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

Jadi wajah manis, cantik plus imut itu milik seorang namja? Lalu paha mulus itu juga milik seorang namja? Dan pantat semok yang di kagumi Kyuhyun itu juga milik makhluk bergender namja?

Yup Kyu. Makhluk yang kau mau taklukkan itu memang namja tulen. Bahkan bukankah Kyu sendiri sudah melihat 'atribut kelengkapan' yang membuktikan bahwa seorang Lee Sungmin adalah seorang laki-laki?

Mari kita ucapkan selamat kepada Kyuhyun karena berhasil tertipu si namja penggoda itu.

"AISH! Kampret! Dafuq! Bisa-bisanya dia...! Arrrrgrggghhh!" maki Kyuhyun depresi

Mobil pun berhenti dikarenakan lampu merah yang mendahului tancapan gas Donghae. Namja berwajah mirip ikan itu pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini buat ngeliat sepupunya yang bisa di kategorikan paling nyebelin ini. "Ya! Memangnya tadi kau sudah bertemu Sungmin-hyung?"

"Hm." Jawab Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangan di dada sekaligus mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae. "Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hyung? Memangnya Sungmin it-"

"Dia itu.. hmm, anggap saja dia itu berbahaya." Ucap Donghae ke Kyuhyun kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi ke jalanan.

"Maksud hyung apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae terdiam sejenak berusaha tetap berkonsentrasi ke jalanan, kemudian kembali berbicara, "Dia itu berbahaya Kyu. Aku sendiri yakin kau juga tertipu penampilannya. Dia suka sekali menjahili dan menggoda orang, terutama orang yang salah mengira kalau dia itu yeoja. Apalagi orang yang gampang terbawa nafsu dan gampang horny seperti.." Donghae mengarahkan ekor matanya ke Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya! Hyung! Setidaknya aku tidak pernah menghamili anak orang!" ucap Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Ya memang, tapi kau itu penganut free sex, Kyu. Itu juga sama tidak baiknya." Ucap Donghae menasehati. Donghae sendiri bukan penganut free sex. Biasanya dia dan pasangan gay-nya cuma saling mengoral karena itu dia merasa masih punya hak untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"By the way, dia itu punya julukan, setan penggoda. Intinya, sekali kau jatuh ketangannya, akan sangat-sangat susah untuk lepas darinya. Banyak teman kampusku yang berubah haluan dari straight menjadi gay cuma demi namja penggoda itu. Well, tanpa harus ku jelaskan lebih lanjut, kau pasti mengerti artinya kan Kyu? Aku sendiri yakin kau sudah kena tipu-daya Sungmin hyung." Sambung Donghae kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

Well-well, Sungmin memang cocok dapat predikat setan penggoda. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang selama ini dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah namja straight dengan pesona yang luar biasa dahsyat cetar membahana pun tertipu.

"Tapi yang penting kau belum merasakan tekhnik permainannya Kyu. Kudengar sekali dia ber'aksi', gak bakal ada yang bisa lepas dari jeratannya Kyu. Gila gak tuh!" ucap Donghae lagi. Karena terlalu lama menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya kini sibuk menekan tombol di dashboard mobil untuk menyalakan MP3 playernya.

"Hmm... ya.. kuakui dia permainannya memang hebat." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hah? Apa Kyu?"

"Ah. Ani hyung. Konsentrasi saja." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian terdiam.

* * *

Hari ini tepat minggu ke empat di musim panas. Kebanyakan orang rata-rata pada pergi ke pantai atau ngelakuin berbagai hal untuk bersuka ria bareng temen, pacar, atau keluarga. Intinya musim panas itu jadi sumber keceriaan tersendiri buat orang-orang yang berdomisili di Korea.

Tapi hal ini gak berlaku buat Cho Kyuhyun.

Mengapa?

Karena Kyuhyun lagi galau.

Hah? Kenapa namja bermarga Cho itu galau?

Olala.. rupanya dia lagi galau karena 'anu'nya yang akhir-akhir ini gak bisa diajak kompromi. Tiap kali Kyuhyun berhubungan badan dengan yeoja, entah yang berdada besar atau jumbo sekalipun, juniornya itu pasti gak mau bangun. Tetep lemes, letih, lesu, lelah, lunglai. Kayak penderita anemia.

Bahkan beberapa yeoja langganan sex friend Kyuhyun pun mulai beranggapan kalau Kyuhyun udah mulai impoten! Omigod! Benarkah? Enelan?Ciyus?Miapah? O,o

Beberapa menit yang lalu Kyuhyun lagi terduduk di dalam kamar mandi. Dia lagi memainkan junior supernya sambil membayangkan seseorang. Dan dalam sekejap? Semua spermanya keluar. Bahkan lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Dan inilah alasan Kyuhyun galau. Dia bisa merelease cairan putih kental itu dikarenakan dia membayangkan dirinya bersama dengan namja lain. What!? Namja? Berarti Kyuhyun sekarang...

Yeah. Dia sekarang gay.

"Gak mungkin! Kenapa lo kayak gitu hah?! Kenapa lo gak mau bangun pas lo lagi ada di lubang surga lo yang biasa hah? Terus kenapa lo ngeluarin sperma sebanyak itu pas gue ngebayangin Sungmin hyung? Aish!" gerutu Kyuhyun ke arah selangkangannya.

Yeah, ternyata benar kata Donghae. Siapapun yang udah jatuh ke tangan Sungmin bakal susah buat terbebas dari setan penggoda itu. Padahal pertemuan mereka cuma berlangsung gak lebih dari 30 menit. Tapi efeknya? Selain jadi gila karena Kyuhyun sekarang suka curcol sama selangkangannya, efek lain yang benar-benar dirasakan Kyuhyun adalah selama 2 minggu namja itu gak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya. Tentu ini efek yang sangat WOW buat Kyuhyun yang secara notabene gak bisa hidup tanpa sex.

Sekarang kehidupan Kyuhyun kelam.

Biasanya cukup dengan mencari foto-foto yeoja berdada besar atau foto yeoja yang sedang mengangkang dan sedikit gesekan di area Kyuhyun junior, spermanya bisa keluar dengan leluasa. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan sampai yeoja asli yang sedang mengangkang pun tak bisa membangkitkan gairah Kyuhyun.

Gilanya lagi, setelah mencoba bermasturbasi ria dengan membayangkan namja berparas manis itu, setiap kali Kyuhyun membayangkan kelakuan nakal Sungmin, penis Kyuhyun akan langsung berereksi. Dan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menidurkan Kyuhyun junior. Dia bahkan sampai bingung harus diapakan lagi bagian bawahnya itu supaya kembali normal seperti dulu.

Hanya ada satu hal yang dia tau.

Ada seseorang yang benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab terhadap keanehan anunya itu.

"_Lee Sungmin. Aku akan membalasmu, setan penggoda."_Gumamnya dalam hati dengan smirk super mesum yang bertengger di wajahnya.

TBC

* * *

Hey semua :D

Saya author baru dan ini cerita pertama yang saya upload. ^^

Karena itu mohon dimaklumi yah typo sama alurnya yang kecepetan m(_ _)m *pundung*

Soalnya ini fict author bikin jam 11 malam gitu habis belajar persiapan buat uyangan becok. Jadi ide yang numpuk ketemu sama keadaan author yg super ngantuk plus tenaga mata yang sisa 5 watt, jadi maapin author yaah *kedipkedip* #Banyak alasan! =.=

Sebenernya pertama rada bingung juga mau nulis dari mana. Takutnya reader sekalian gak bisa nerima gaya bahasa author yang seperti ini. Soalnya biasanya author cuma jadi silent reader. #Sekalinya dapat inspirasi, bikin ff, malah langsung bikin cerita rated M. ahahaha *ketauan mesumnya* :D

Menurut reader sekalian apakah cerita ini terlalu singkat? Apakah harus dipanjangin lagi? Biar nanti author nanya mak erot buat bantuin manjangin fict ini #halah apa coba (-,-')

Btw, ayo atuh di ripiu, yang ngasih ripiu saya cipok! ;D hahahahaha :D :P #digampar (=.=*)


End file.
